Waking Up In Vegas
by Minerva McBadass
Summary: at brittany and santana's bachelorette party, quinn meets rachel. what happens when they wake up?


**Waking Up In Vegas**

**Chapter 1 – Last Night of Freeeeedom!**

ooo

**A/N: So, I totally have a hot date with the warmest hoodie in the world right now. Anyway, this is something I came up with sitting in the back of the car on the way home from school. Hope you like it! Please review! Emily x**

**P.S. Drunk!Faberrittana is **_**such fun**_**! We may be seeing more.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Glee. Only own the oreos and **_**Emma. **_**Yeah, I'm a sucker for Jane Austen. And Gwyneth. Whatever, I'm still cooler that Stassia.**

**P.P.S. Thanks to Stassia (forever-diamonds) as per usuallll**

ooo

"WE'RE GETTING **MARRIEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDD**!" Santana yelled at the top of her lungs as soon as the trio entered their second bar of the evening. Brittany was leaning against her and laughing uncontrollably, whilst Quinn was staggering behind them. They headed straight for the bar and ordered tequila shots.

"On the house." The barman winked. This went unnoticed by the girls, who were already downing the alcohol. As soon as the glasses were empty, Santana and Brittany were off into the crowd, dancing closely together. Quinn laughed and turned away, scanning the bar for any available-looking women. Spying her prey, Quinn hopped off the bar stool and tottered towards the brunette.

"Buy you a drink?"

The woman looked up in surprise, "Sure, but maybe you shouldn't join me; you seem pretty hammered already."

Quinn laughed, "Yep! I. Am. Drunk!"

"I can tell. I'm Rachel, by the way."

"Quinn."

"You here alone or-?"

"I'm here with my friends. They are…oh! There they are! Hey Santana! Hey Brittany! Wooo! I love those guys!" Rachel turned her head to where Quinn was waving and saw the couple. The blonde, Brittany she presumed, was wearing next to nothing and comforting Santana, who was weeping on her lap.

"Well, they look…interesting."

"They're great! They are like sooooo in love, right! They're like soulmates! _Freakin' soulmates_! How awesome is that?"

"Awesome."

"I want that, you know."

"I'll drink to that!"

"Me too! Cheers, Rachel!"

ooo

"Taaaaaaake ooooooooon meeeeeeee!"

"Take on me!"

"Taaaaaaaake meeeeeeeee ooooooooooooon!"

"Take on me!"

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii'll beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee gooooooooooone! In a day or-"

"!" Rachel and Quinn collapsed into a fit of giggles, too drunk to care that they had just sung a-Ha _very _loudly in the middle of Las Vegas.

"Hey!" Rachel said, attempting to point at Quinn, but really just wildly swinging her arm around, "Weren't you with your friends? Sandy and Brandy?"

"Oh yeah!" Quinn looked around madly, searching for Brittany and Santana, "Where'd they go? We lost 'em! We lost Sandy and Brandy!" They broke out into insane laughter once again, stumbling and ending up on the floor. They leant against the fountain, feeling the cool stone against their backs.

"I want what they have, Quigley!"

"Sandy and Brandy?"

"Yeah!"

"So let's do something **impulsive**!" Quinn announced.

"Yeah! Let's do that! Do what?"

"Let's get…what's the word?"

"HITCHED!"

"You're on Randy!"

ooo

"Eurgh, my head." Santana grumbled as she woke up, attempting to block out the pounding in her head by burying it in the pillows.

"Morning!" Brittany sang, walking out of the bathroom, radiant and cheery as ever.

"How are you so happy?"

"Because, Miss. Lopez, I don't get hangovers even half as bad as yours. _And_, in case you'd forgotten, this is our last day of being engaged! We're getting married tomorrow!" Santana sat bolt upright in bed, ignoring her aching head, and grinned at Brittany. Brittany smiled back at her fiancée and leaned in to kiss her softly. "Advil's on the counter!" She said as she retreated back into the bathroom, "We're meeting Quinn downstairs for breakfast in half an hour, so get dressed!"

Quinn sat opposite Rachel at breakfast with her head on the table. Rachel, who was nursing a steaming cup of coffee, was leaning back on her chair with her eyes screwed tightly shut. It had been incredibly awkward to wake up next to each other and not remember the night before, but they were both to hungover to care. Instead, they simply got dressed and went down for breakfast.

"You look like shit, Fabray." A low voice grumbled in her ear. Quinn looked up to find a very hungover Santana now occupying the seat next to her. Brittany was now next to Rachel, looking annoyingly unaffected by the previous night.

"Don't look too good yourself, Lopez."

"Who's this?" Brittany enquired, cocking her head towards Rachel, who still made no signs of movement.

"Oh. This is Rachel. Rach, meet Santana and Brittany."

Rachel looked up and smiled weakly, "Nice to meet you."

"Fabray?"

"Mmhhmm?"

"Why are you guys wearing matching rings?"

ooo

**A/N: So! Just a short one to set the scene and get the ball rolling, etc. etc. Thoughts? Shall I continue or not? Please review! Emily x**


End file.
